This proposal seeks to continue and expand the biomedical research and service activities of the Laboratory for Fluorescence Dynamics (LFD) at the University of California at Irvine. Since 1986, the LFD has been a national luminescence center dedicated to 1) service, training, and dissemination of knowledge of fluorescence methodologies in a user facility and 2) development of new fluorescence technologies applicable to biology and medicine. In previous years (1986-2005), we established our reputation as the leaders in technological development for fluorescence dynamics. In Irvine, we will establish the physical plant of the laboratory in a newly constructed building for interdisciplinary research and we will provide users with a state-of-the-art fluorescence research environment. We will pursue an active and successful research and development agenda, establish extensive new collaborative research programs, diseminate our technological develotion, particularly, for the study of cellular processes. Specific projects include: 1) new concepts in fluorescence microscopy, 2) exploitation of spatio-temporal fluctuation correlation analysis, 3) new methods for distance measurement and 3-D particle tracking, 4) novel technologies for fluorescence lifetime imaging analysis, and 5) development of methods for data analysis for spectroscopy and images using the Globals approach. Significantly in advance of commercial availability, LFD users are provided ready access to new and innovative technology, which affords them a unique opportunity to rapidly advance their research programs. The biomedical focus of core and collaborative research is on biological processes, macromolecular assembly, novel fluorescent particles, membrane morphology/function relationships, and innovative biomedical instrumentation. To maintain a viable user laboratory, we are requesting replacements of some items that cannot be transferred to Irvine, as well as tdoctoral fellows and visiting scientists, workshops on fluorescence, and specialized schools for data analysis and innovative fluorescence methodologies. A new educational project is proposed for training using a virtual instrument. The LFD's home page on the World Wide Web reports specific biomedical research applications and new fluorescence developments at the LFD. onal programs include hands-on training of students, pos[unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable]